Printed electronics constitute an emerging technology with potential applications in photovoltaics, transistors, displays, batteries, antennas, and sensors. Recent attention has focused on paper substrates as a low-cost, enabling platform for flexible, lightweight, and disposable electronic circuits. Such circuits require conductive electrodes, which have traditionally been deposited by sputter coating, inkjet printing, and airbrush spraying. Recently, a facile pen-on-paper approach to create flexible printed electronics has been demonstrated. Russo et al. described the use of rollerball pen filled with conductive ink to write conductive traces on paper (Russo et al., “Pen on Paper Flexible Electronics,” Advanced Materials, 23 (2011) 3426-3430). It would be advantageous to have a quick and easy method to attach electronic components to conductive traces on paper and other substrates to build simple or complex circuits for applications ranging from engineering to education.